Gotei 13: The YoruSoi Taskforce
by Kay Ross
Summary: "Then let us begin the briefing." Ukitake cleared his voice. "It is of utmost importance to the Gotei 13 that two of its captains - Fon Shaolin of the 2nd Division and Shihoin Yoruichi of the 8th Division - get together!" / When Kyoraku rises to be the Captain Commander and Yoruichi takes his place, the 13 Divisions take part in the matchmaking of the century! YoruSoi! - COMPLETE
1. The Formation and the 13th Division

**Good morning! This is my first full-length YoruSoi fic. This fic already has a plot; although I'm open to any suggestions. The story will be six chapters long. Originally, it was supposed to be 13 chapters long - one division each chapter. However, I thought that given my time schedule it would be too dragging and difficult to achieve. I hope you all enjoy! YORUSOI FOREVER WOOOOOOO INSTER FANGIRL MODE.**

 **Btw, I'm up-to-date with the Manga, so this fic will probably have some (or plenty) of spoilers.. However I'll do my best so that the actual Bleach-facts and the made up fanfic parts are indistinguishable. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. (Funfact: In the Philippnies, "Tite" means "Dick")**

 **The cover image is taken from: the tumblr account 'seravy' (I can't post links :( )  
**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

"This is probably the most peaceful we've been in a few hundred years," The newly appointed Captain-Commander announced to the attendants of his meeting. "And, let's be honest, this is probably around as peaceful as it's gonna get."

The Captains of the Gotei 13 were, once again, lined up parallel to one another with the Captain-Commander at the far end, center, of the line. Standing slightly behind to his left was a raven-haired girl the white Haori and arm-badge of the 1st Division Vice-Captain.

"The first order of business I'd like to take care of after my surprising and, let's admit it, unfortunate promotion is to properly welcome back to our ranks our dear Captains Muguruma Kensei of the 9th Division, Otoribashi Rojuro of the 3rd Division and Hirako Shinji of the 5th Division." The dark-haired Captain-Commander continued in his cheery mood.

"I gotta admit," Shinji grinned. "'Kyoraku-soutaichou' takes some getting used to."

Shunsui only shook his head and smiled. "I don't know what those crazies down in '46 were thinking, but you guys are stuck with me."

In truth, it wasn't as surprising as anyone thought. It was either him or Ukitake, and the latter downright refused due to his health condition.

"But since we're already in the topic of reinstating Captains into their previous positions, let me go to another announcement." The captains looked over to the side of the room where Shunsui pointed at. "She'll also be receiving a reinstatement into Captaincy." He grinned.

"Uh..." Hitsugaya looked at the little thing uncomfortably. "The cat? I didn't even notice it was there..."

Soi Fon slightly blushed. She noticed the moment they walked in.

"A talking cat." The little black thing suddenly blurted out in a gruff, masculine voice.

"IT TALKS?!" Hitsugaya jumped back. Kyoraku shook his head, forgetting that the young Captain was probably unaware of who he was talking to.

"I guess it's time you show yourself." Ukitake said with a kind smile. "We've missed your constant company Yoru-"

"W-W-Wait not here!" A flustered Soi Fon blurted out.

"Oh!" The cat looked thoughtful, "Riiight, I forgot I'd be naked if I changed here hahaha!"

There was collective sweat drop from the room, and Soi Fon got just a bit redder. The cat got up and padded its way towards Shunsui's right side. "Domo. I'm Shihoin Yoruichi." She gave a cat-smile.

"I can't take this seriously..." Zaraki mumbled.

"Surprisingly, I agree..." Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"Shihoin-dono over here agreed to fill in the gaping vacancy I left at the 8th Division!" Kyoraku announced, getting their attention back. "I'd ask for a vote, but I already told the Central 46 so you guys really don't have a choice~ Heheh~" He grinned sheepishly, earning a death glare from Nanao at his left.

"Tch. So why, then, are were wasting our time over here staring at a cat?" Mayuri drawled in his usual annoyance.

"For formality's sake, of course!" Kyoraku clapped his hand. "Now! here's your Haori, Shihoin-dono!"

Kensei raised his eyebrows. "But how is she gonna wear a Haori in cat form- WHAT?!"

A grinning Kyoraku held out a little Cat-Haori with the 9th Division Symbol on it. Everyone, the little cat included, sweat dropped. "I heard from Kurosaki that his Quincy friend was good at making these!"

x-x-x-x

The captains filed out one by one, leaving the two eldest Captains behind.

"That went well." Ukitake stood beside Kyoraku as he saw the 2nd Division Captain dart away. She was holding Yoruichi's Human-Sized Haori and following the little cat towards the 8th Division (s _omeone_ needed to carry the Haori on the way back, right?).

"Yeah." The other man responded. "I hope this loosens Soi Fon-taichou a bit."

Ukitake sighed. "I hope those two figure it out; I don't want to have to work with two girls whose feelings are in a mess."

"Ugh. Those are the worst. I remembered back at the acade-" He paused. "Aha." The Soutaichou perked up, his _I've-got-a-brilliant-idea_ face plastered on. "Come inside, Ju! I've got a plan."

"Soutaichou," Nanao appeared behind him. "Last time you had that look, you, Ukitake-taichou and I almost got killed by Yamamoto-san."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE 13** **th DIVISION**

Ukitake sat across his 3rd Seat, Kotetsu Kiyone (who was nursing a bruise due to Sentaro hitting her for "being favored by the taichou for this mission"), and his Vice-Captain, Kuchiki Rukia.

"You do understand that this mission, bestowed upon us by the Captain-Commander Kyoraku himself, is a very important one." He said, his voice thick with seriousness.

"Hai!" The two girls replied eagerly.

"And you know that due to my current state of health and responsibilities, I cannot directly oversee this operation."

"Hai, taichou!"

"Then let us begin the briefing." The two girls nodded. "It is of utmost importance to the Gotei 13 that two of its captains - Fon Shaolin of the 2nd Division and Shihoin Yoruichi of the 8th Division - get together!"

"KYAAA~" Kiyone blushed furiously. "I am _so_ in! ...though Soi Fon taichou might try to kill me _again._ "

Rukia sweatdropped. "... _this_ is a matter of utter-importance to the Gotei 13?"

Ukitake smiled sheepishly. "Shunsui and I are probably power-tripping, but let these old men have their fun."

Rukia rubbed her chin. "I suppose it _would_ benefit the Gotei 13 if the 8th and 2nd Divisions become a synchronized, hyper-efficient stealth and offense brigade..."

"They'd be so cute!" Kiyone got up and quickly bowed to Ukitake. "Excuse me, taichou! Let me just tell my sister~!" And off she went, blushing like a cherry.

Rukia and Ukitake sweat-dropped as they watched Kiyone go. "I'll give it five minutes..." The elder man said.

"I give it three, taicho."

Then the sudden, electric jolt which was Tenteikuura stung Rukia. "That was a lot quicker than I expected..."

 **"This is Kotetsu Isane, fukutaichou of the 4th Division. All vice-captains are to report to the 4th Division's 3rd Ward at sundown today. There is an... _interesting_ matter to be discussed."**

"And so it begins!" Ukitake clapped. "I just hope this thing doesn't blow over..."

* * *

"W-what is going on?" Renji's vein throbbed as he viewed a poster which contained crude drawings of a Bunny-Cat and a Bunny-Bee with a heart in between. "You called us here for this?"

"Soutaichou's orders." Rukia shrugged. "Is everyone here?" She raised her voice and the crowed hushed down, giving her their attention.

"As you can see from the poster," Rukia looked smug as she pointed to her 'masterpiece', "we're here to initiate _the Taskforce._ "

The vice-captains (and Unohana, since she lent her Division building for this purpose) started murmuring. "Quite down, everyone!" Rukia once again stepped forward.

"This Taskforce is one which specializes not in battle, not in politics, but in something much more profound!" She looked at them solemnly. "Love!"

" _What?_ " Hisagi raised an eyebrow.

"We've been given a mission!" She quieted them down again. "To bring together Shihoin-taichou and Soi-Fon-taichou!"

"OMG YEEEEEEEES!" Rangiku popped out, boobs bouncing and everything. "We could set up a date!"

"But if you think about it," Renji moved over to Kira, Tetsuzaemon and Hisagi, "It'd be kinda hot...OUCH! Hinamori-san!"

Hinamori only shook her head. "Tsk, tsk!"

Nanao was already in deep conversation with Nemu and Unohana, plotting a form of "care-eliciting event." She raised her hand. "We'll do it!"

Yachiru decided to bounce on everything. "I wanna help! I wanna help Angry-Bee-Chan and Kitty-Boobs-Chan get together!"

"Taichou's gonna kill me..." Omaeda mumbled to himself, trying to slowly escape but was unfortunately frozen in place by Rukia's Zanpaktuo. "Okay! Okay I'm in! Unfreeze me!"

Rukia, Isane and Kiyone looked at one another, pleased at the feedback. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"It's kind of comfy." Yoruichi said, rolling around in her cat-Haori. "And Yamamoto would _never_ have approved."

Soi Fon looked up at the black cat, holding the folded 8th Division Haori in her lap. "It would be nostalgic to see you in one of these again, Yoruichi-sama."

"Nyuh! Are you ever going to drop that name?" Yoruichi complained as she tried to chase her own tail.

"Old habits die hard." She got up from the couch and placed the haori on Yoruichi's new desk. "I'll need to return to work now."

The cat made a whining nose. "Fine. But come visit soon, little bee!"

Soi Fon didn't speak, although she slightly flushed at the nickname. "Mm. I shall see you around." She bowed stiffly, feelings conflicting.

* * *

 **Aaaand here's the first chapter!  
**


	2. The 12th and 11th Division

**Chapter 2 is up! I'm hoping you'll all like it and that I don't upload /too/ quickly. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: 12TH & 11TH DIVISION**

"Why in the world would I want to have anything to do with this?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri looked up, annoyed, at Ukitake. "I have actual, _important_ , research to do."

"Ah, but that's the best part." Ukitake had a glint in his eyes as he looked around and motioned for Mayuri to come closer.

"You serious?" The 12th Division Captain raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like you'd slice my ear off!" The white-haired man cheerily replied. "...or would y- Nevermind. Just listen." And he shuffled a bit closer, whispering something to the 12th Division Captain. Something which had apparently piqued his interest.

"That's a good way of putting it." Mayuri smiled an evil grin. "You know how to taunt me well."

"'Taunt'?" Looked at him, feigning defensiveness to hide the mischief. "Why, it was simply a _challenge._ "

"Accepted."

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama, please don't ruin my couch." Soi Fon sweat-dropped as a black cat (wearing an 8th Division mini-haori) stopped scratching her office couch.

"I'm booored, Soi." The gruff voice whined, hopping on to her table.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "No feet on my desk." Yoruichi-the-Cat rolled her eyes. "And aren't you supposed to have paperwork to do yourself?"

"Not yet; the paperwork of my reinstatement hasn't been finished. Until Shunsui and the Central 46 finish signing those, I'm not authorized to sign on any paperwork." Yoruichi licked her paw. "They can take their lovely time."

The black cat jumped down the table when Soi Fon shot her one more "down, kitty" look. _But if not on your desk..._ She smirked as she jumped on Soi Fon's tiny lap and curled up to sleep. She cracked an eye slightly open to see if Soi Fon was putting up any resistance then snuggled back in, satisfied, when she saw the captain simply continue her work with no complaints.

Soi Fon smiled a bit. _Well, this is a first_

Before she knew it there was a snoring mass of black fluff on her lap, dozing away while she signed paper after paper.

A soft knock came on her shoji. "Come in." She tried to mask her annoyance.

"Soi Fon-taichou." Kotsubaki Sentaro of the 13th Division bowed. "There is a message from Ukitake-taichou of the 13th Division. He asked for your company later today at-" He paused when he saw a groggy black cat - which he identified as Shihoin-taichou - rise up from Soi Fon's lap. "Er- I'm sorry, was this an intimate moment? Or not? Or-"

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, hiding a blush. "Finish up or you'll come back to the 13th in a casket."

* * *

Rukia and Kiyone stationed themselves hiding among the trees. They were at the perimeter in between the 12th and 11th Division, on the lookout to mobilize Phase 1 of The Taskforce.

Rukia took out a folded piece of paper. Kiyone tried not to laugh at the Bunny-Illustrations of the "Masterplan". "Ukitake-taichou said they'd come around here in more or less 10 minutes." The vice-captain mumbled to Kiyone who nodded. "Throw the bait, I'll give the signal to Nemu."

"Hai!" And Kiyone flashed off to the left side of the perimeter - towards the 11th - and Rukia flashed towards the 12th.

Kiyone started to Flash-Step along the tiles of the 11th Division buildings, doing rounds at the areas near the 12th Division's grounds. She whipped out a lollipop.

 _3... 2... 1... and-_

"KIYO-CHAAAAAAN~" A huge mound of pink fluff started to bounce around the tiles with her. Kiyone grinned. _Just as planned._ "Is that a lollipooooop?"

"Yachiru-fukutaichou!" Kiyone greeted, slowing down near the edge of the 11th Division grounds. "Yup! Here do you want one?"

The younger girl eagerly took the lollipop. "Thanks, Kiyo-chaaan!" But before the vice-captain could jump away...

"Hold on! There's more where thaaat came from~" Kiyone said in a sing-song voice.

Yachiru could not resist and stopped dead in her tracks with a grin. "More?! Where where where!" She jumped with glee.

"With Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou!" Kiyone winked. "Speak of the devil! Is that here with Kuchiki-fukiutaich-" _WOOSH._

And she was off. _That went went well. Whew._ Kiyone gave herself a pat on the back as she flashed towards Nemu. She was - emphasis: _was_ \- holding a basket of candy which Yachiru had sweeped away according to plan.

"THAAAAANKS! And it has Sour Tapes! Ken-chan loves sour taaaapes!" They watched the little girl disappear into the 11th Division Central barracks.

Rukia gave a triumphant smirk. "Half of mission 1: flawless!"

"Yeah!" Kiyone pumped her fist and Nemu nodded stoically. "Oh- they're passing by! Let's hide!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ne, Soi Fon-" Yoruichi walked in mild discomfort. "I forgot how bulky this thing could get," she growled, stretching and tugging at her Haori.

Soi Fon gave her an amused look. "You're gonna tear it; I don't think the cat-version of your haori would fit well in your current-state, Yoruichi-sa-NGH!"

"I mean it when I said I'd smack you every-time you call me that!" Yoruichi's vein throbbed.

"H-hai..." Soi Fon grumbled, nursing a lump on her head. "But I wonder what Ukitake-taichou called us in for."

"Probably just to catch up, knowing him." Yoruichi had her typical Cheshire grin on. "I hope there's sake!"

"The Sou-taichou will probably be there as well." Soi Fon agreed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure if I'm surprised or I expect-"

Both women stopped dead on their tracks when they felt a reiatsu _bulldoze_ it's way towards them. "Soi, watch out!" Yoruichi jumped to the side; Soi Fon didn't need the warning as she was already in the air when the strike came down.

"Zaraki!" Yoruichi bellowed. "What are you doing?!"

Zaraki merely regarded her and gave her an odd look. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. _Is he... frothing at the mouth?_

But all thoughts were cut-off when he spun around lunged immediately for Soi Fon.

She was fast and already jumping off of Zaraki's shoulder, bringing an axe kick down behind his neck in an effort to at least incapacitate him. "Shit!" Zaraki had spun around - faster than she thought he could - and grabbed her leg, using it to throw her against a tree bark.

"SOI FON!" Yoruichi cursed, entering the fight. "Zaraki, you idiot! What are you doing?!"

Zaraki completely ignored Yoruichi; he hadn't even said a word. He wasn't even grinning. He just lunged at Soi Fon like a zombie, pointing his lethal sword which was just a few feet away when - _clink._

"You asked for it." Yoruichi growled.

Soi Fon stared in wonder. _How long had it been since I last saw Yoruichi-sama's blade?_

Yoruichi lunged forward, bringing down precise slashes at Zaraki. _So odd to see her use Zanjutsu..._ Soi Fon cursed and immediately got up, flashing behind him and hitting him behind the knee and lower back. This seemed to work as he suddenly collapsed and was pushed off balance. The small girl narrowed her eyes. Zaraki Kenpachi wasn't the kind of person who gave in to blows like these.

"Shit." She shouldn't have gotten distracted as a blow slashed right through her torso. It was shallow and probably didn't do much damage aside from the skin and what ever was below the epidermis, but she was put into shock and splayed a lot of blood.

"SOI!" And Yoruichi _snapped._ "GRRAAAH!" The 8th Division captain gritted her teeth and lunged towards the 11th Division Captain, bloody murder in her eyes.

"Yoruichi-sama, stop! We can't kill him!"

Yoruichi hesitated. "Wha-"

"He's not himself, don't you notice? Incapacitate him!" Soi Fon once again returned to odd spots around Zaraki, rapidly hitting on pressure points, temporarily blocking off his reiatsu channels.

Yoruichi nodded. "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

Zaraki dropped the ground as a huge iron pillar struck him down out of nowhere. Then there was another, and another until there were five keeping him in place.

Soon a frazzled Kurotsuchi and Unohana had flashed into the scene.

"Oh dear..." Mayuri shook his head. "I didn't expect it to actually work."

Yoruichi came up from behind him, looking everything like a grumpy cat. "For what?!"

"Well," he pointed to Zaraki. "That. It seems the little pink-haired brat stole something she wasn't supposed to and fed it to Zaraki over here."

Soi Fon caught up to them, bleeding. "I thought he wasn't himself."

"It was a potion called 'Bloodlust', for obvious reasons." Mayuri tsk'd to himself and walked over to Zaraki. He took out an odd-looking syringe and injected it into him.

Soon after, the 11th Division captain groaned. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

"Oh." Mayuri visibly perked. "The antidote actually works!"

Yoruichi sweatdropped. "...you tried it on him without knowing?"

"Speaking of potions, do you have what I asked for prepared already?" Unohana made idle chat with Mayuri as she walked over to Soi Fon.

"Not yet." He shrugged. "In a few days or weeks perhaps."

Unohana nooded and turned over to a bleeding Soi Fon. "Soi Fon-taichou, please settle down while I tend to your wounds."

Soi Fon firmly shook her head with a scowl and shrugged. "I don't need it, these wounds are- OOF!"

Yoruichi had taken off her haori and picked Soi Fon up, settling the white cloth to the ground and Soi Fon on top of it.

"Yoruichi-sama I-"

"No." Yoruichi held her down and motioned for Unohana to come closer.

"But, seriously, I don't need an-" Soi Fon flushed as she tried to pry the dark-skinned girl off her.

"Nope."

"Yoru..ichi-sama." Soi Fon paused at the look Yoruichi was giving her. _She's never looked at me like this before..._

Soi Fon relaxed as the familiar warmth of healing reiatsu engulfed her torso. Yoruichi's scowl deepend as she looked at the gash across Soi Fon, then she looked back up at the younger girl and sighed. " _Yare, yare..._ you make me worry." She said in a resigned and slightly surprised voice.

"I'm fine." Soi Fon reassured. Yoruichi held her gaze.

"You always say you are."

"I..." Soi Fon trailed off. Were they still talking about her injuries, which she was sure Yoruichi knew were nothing, or something else completely?

 _-Thud-_

Soi Fon snapped her head around, looking for the faraway noise only to stop to glare daggers at a smug, and slightly red Unohana. She totally forgot she was there and heard everything.

"Oh don't mind me, I didn't here anything." She smiled kindly.

Yoruichi shook her head, seemingly snapping out of some daze. She put a grin back on her face, seeing that Soi Fon was okay. "I'm sure the old men would understand us being late."

"We should probably head back after-"

"Nonsense!" Yoruichi grabbed her by the wrist. "There's sake!"

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia hid in the shrubbery near the pathway leading to the 13th Division. "Baka!" She scolded Kiyone (who currently being subdued by Nemu). "They almost found us out when you fell down from the branch! If it wasn't for Unohana-taichou!"

"I'm sorry!" She squirmed away from Nemu's grip. "I couldn't help it! Did you see how they were _looking_ at each other?" Kiyone's eyes glazed over. Soon, three other figures materialized beside them.

"Taichou!" Rukia grinned. "I'd say it was a success?"

Unohana shook her head. "That was dangerous, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Of all the people, why Zaraki-taichou?"

He simply shrugged. "Between Soi Fon's typical predisposition to kill everyone and an angry-as-fuck Yoruichi, he'd be the only one to survive that long."

Ukitake rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Makes sense! So we can now finally check out _**[x] Determine if obvious concern is shown in the face of imminent danger!"**_

* * *

 **Hey so I'm having lots of fun writing this. :) I hope you guys enjoy reading it! R &R!  
**


	3. The 10th and 9th Division

**So we're at the half-way point! Here's the 3rd chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: 10TH AND 19TH DIVISIONS**

In the 8th Division office, Captain of the 2nd Division Shaolin Fon watched curiously as Shihoin Yoruichi worked in concentration on her paperwork. It was odd to see the Goddess of Flash do something so mundane with so much effort.

She watched as Yoruichi dipped in the inkwell and prodded over to sign her signature on the next sheet of paper... using her _tail._

"Yoruichi-sama."

"Mm?" The cat gave an annoyed grunt at the use of the honorific.

"Why don't you just transform back?"

"I went here in cat form; completely forgot to bring clothes." She gave the cat-equivalent of a sheepish grin.

Soi Fon blushed. "I could instruct someone from the 2nd Division to fet-"

"-fetch me a fresh set of clothes?" Yoruichi gave her an amused look while Soi Fon started to blush, once again, from what the situation would imply.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Ugh, I've had enough of this." The black cat shook her head while she wiped the ink away from her tail. She jumped down the desk, and hopped straight on to Soi Fon's lap.

"You're supposed to be working." Soi Fon raised an amused eyebrow. She couldn't help but stroke the soft fur behind the ears.

"Sleepy. Later." Yoruichi stretched. "Mm... Soi, that feels amazing."

Soi Fon gently nudged her. "Yoruichi-sama, you can't fall sleep."

"Ngggh." The cat turned over and swatted away Soi Fon's hand with a gentle paw. Soon enough, her breathing evened out and Soi Fon didn't have the heart to wake her.

She looked down at the cat (who was so much more than just a cat) and couldn't help but smile. Her Yoruichi-sama was snuggling up to her, completely in her care and, in a way, in her arms. The reinstatement of Yoruichi into captaincy was something she was initially ambivalent about. She didn't want to be subjugated once again. She knew her place, that was no doubt. The Fon Clan lives to serve the Shihoin. But the last hundred years of finally being in charge, of finally being able to lead, to show people that she was more than just a body guard who followed the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido around, have brought much fulfillment to the younger in terms of her career. Then suddenly, Yoruichi shows up again.

First it was rage, then, it was sorrow. Then explanations were said, understanding took place and healing had begun. Shihoin Yoruichi was, once again, a figure she could only look up to and dream to be. To sacrifice almost _everything_ for justice? That wasn't something someone less honorable could do.

"Mmm." The cat stirred in her lap.

"Shhh." Soi Fon gently rubbed the area behind her ears. _So much for telling her not to fall asleep._ "Shh. I'm here, it's okay Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi visibly relaxed, snuggling deeper into Soi Fon.

Soi Fon returned to her thoughts. Upon reinstatement, Yoruichi had shown her nothing but friendship. No orders, no implications - she didn't even want her to keep the honorific. She had been treated, completely, as an equal.

 _"We're both captains now, Soi."_

She remembered she was told only a few days ago.

 _"You don't have to act so stiff around me." She smiled at her, her golden eyes showing Soi Fon everything she had to show - straight through her soul._

There was a sudden knock on her door. "Shihoin-taichou! Enjoji Tatsufusa, 3rd Seat, coming in with a report regarding the Vice-Captain vacancy!" The man announced before sliding the door open with a bit too-much force.

 _ **BAM**. _ "WHO'S-" The commotion startled the black cat and there was a puff of smoke.

When it all cleared, Enjoji Tatsufusa stared in utter confusion at his captain, half-sitting-half-lying, _naked_ on someone he recognized as Soi Fon-taichou of the 2nd Division.

"T-taichou..." He felt the warm trickle of blood down his nose. "Wow I didn't... that's kinda hot... I mean..."

 **"SHUNKO!"**

* * *

Kensei looked up towards the 8th Division and scowled. "The hell was that?"

"Kinda felt like Soi Fon-taichou giving someone a beating." Matusumoto Rangiku jumped excitedly. "Ohh! Only means she's at Shihoin-taichou's office!"

"Right." Kensei grumbled. "Where were we?"

"Ugh, the stupid _Missionforce_ or whatever it was you called yourselves." Hitsugaya groaned, annoyed at having been pulled away from work which was piling up against him.

"It's _task-force,_ Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori scolded.

" _Taichou._ " He corrected halfheartedly.

"I thought by now you'd have stopped trying, taichou! Come it's Hinamori-chaaaan~" Matsumoto teased, earning a death glare from the white-haired boy.

"Ahem." Hisagi cleared his head. "You guys are taking up office hours here in the 9th Division, so we should head on to business."

"Right!" Matsumoto cheerfully held out a piece of paper. "So this this is the plan Kuchiki-fukutaichou outlined. She'll be joining us in the execution later."

* * *

Yoruichi decided to step out her office after the _incident_ with her third seat. She gave a deep sigh and gave Soi Fon a look.

"You almost killed him."

"I... yeah. Sorry about about." Soi Fon was still flushing a bit.

Yoruichi smirked. "You blush so much, little bee. Who would have thought the mighty captain of the 2nd Division was a blusher!" She teased as she draped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

They idly walked around, Yoruichi had insisted on taking a walk after finally agreeing to Soi Fon's offer of being fetched some clothes.

The grounds between the 8th and 9th Division were slightly merged. The two divisions frequently participated in battalion skirmishes for training, something Kyoraku and Kensei were fond of doing back in the day. Although Tosen wasn't so fond of skirmishes and battles during his time as captain, he didn't do much to rebuild the separating perimeter of the grounds.

"Nice place to take a walk," Yoruichi absentmindedly commented, looking up at a clear, dark sky. "Look!"

Her hand dropped and grabbed Soi Fon's hand - the latter, as per usual, blushed.

"Shootings stars." Soi Fon stared in slight awe. There were balls of light trailing through sky with a faint tail. There were only a few - but they were easily spotted. Some of them were big and bright, others were small and fast. She'd never seen those before; she didn't think they had in soul society. "They look nearer than I thought they would."

The two continued to gaze up the sky in silence. "Made a wish?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nonsense. I don't believe in silly things like tha-" Yoruichi had laid a finger on Soi's lips.

"Don't ruin the moment." She winked before taking Soi Fon's hand once again and looking up the sky.

 _The moment, huh?_ Soi Fon thought, a little light headed. Yoruichi's hand was warm in her's.

It felt right. It really did. Yoruichi had opted to sit down against a tree to continue watching the display. Somehow everything just fell into place, the 9th Division members were nowhere in sight to bother them.

Soi Fon scowled in surprise when she saw her breathing fog. "It's cold."

Yoruichi looked around and held out her hand, "You're right; there's a small powdering of snow."

Soi Fon unconsciously scooted closer to Yoruichi, keeping her arms tight around herself.

 _Oh, right._ The elder girl thought to herself. _She never liked the cold._

Not caring about how they'd look or if Soi Fon would object, she lifted her arm and wrapped it around Soi Fon to keep her warm. Soi Fon looked up at her questioningly, but Yoruichi only nodded. "Relax. You really need to learn how to unwind, little bee. I know you don't like the cold."

She felt Soi Fon ease into her hold and lean in to the warmth. "Mm. This is nice."

"I know, right?" She smiled a bit.

* * *

Rukia and Hitsugaya smirked as they high-fived each other.

"Just enough cold to make it snuggly." He said, proud of his progress in controlling the weather.

"And just enough snow to make it cute." Rukia eyed the two girls from their hiding place in the trees, feeling triumphant. "You doing fine over there, Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

"Y-Yup. But can we go now? I can't hold this reiatsu-concealing barrier for long." He was sweating. I guess Kido wasn't his thing.

* * *

Hinamori was sweating, slightly exhausted. She and Muguruma Kensei of the 9th Division stood at the top of Soukyoku hill. "You think that was enough?"

"I don't know." The older man shrugged. " _You_ _'re_ the one in contact with the lookout."

"Rangiku-san!" Momo called out, she was in a Tenteikuura spell between herself and Matsumoto. "Are we good?"

 **"They're looking up at the sky again!"** Matsumoto's voice boomed in her head. **"More shooting stars! But _ohmygod they're snuggling!_ "**

Hinamori groaned. "More shooting stars, taichou."

He rolled his eyes.

"Snap, Tobiume!" And so she shot _more_ random fireballs towards the sky while Kensei shot out first fulls of energy at the same time.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How are you liking it so far? Let me know! Thanks for reading, and if you have time drop a review!**


	4. The 7th and 6th Division

**I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. XOXO**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE 7TH & 6TH DIVISION (THERE'S NO 8TH B/C THAT'S YORUICHI'S)**

Soi Fon stifled a yawn. It was unbecoming for a captain to show any form of laziness when working - _especially_ if their vice-captain was the embodiment of gluttony and sloth with a dash of pathetic.

"Omaeda." Her brow twitched as the large man dropped another set of crumbs on the office floor.

"Hai, taichou?"

"Deliver these to the respective captains they're addressed to." She motioned to a set of finished documents.

"But taichouuu! I just got back from-"

"Do you see me caring?"

"Taich-"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Shunk-"

"H-HAI TAICHOU!" The large man scrambled and picked up the stack of finished paperwork. He darted away faster than his size suggested he could.

A little figure curled up on her lap snickered. "Was he crying? _Yare, yare,_ you're too harsh, little bee."

"Doing that satisfies me to no end." Soi Fon smirked. "He's gotten even lazier lately, I'm starting to consider sending him on a high-mortality mission." She picked up a fresh stack of documents to begin inspecting, but Yoruichi swatted her hand away.

"You work too hard, Soi." The black cat got up and rubbed its head along Soi Fon's arm. This was Yoruichi's way of saying _'pet me!'_.

"So you've always told me, Yoruichi-sama." She watched as the black cat hopped off her lap and slipped into the doorway which led to Soi Fon's personal space at the back of her office. A puff of smoke and a few ruffles of clothing later, a human Yoruichi emerged. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "You kept some of your clothes here?"

The other girl grinned. "Not such a bad idea, ne?" She winked.

"I... guess..."

"I love it when you blush like that!" Yoruichi grinned as she intertwined her fingers with Soi's. "Come now, I'm hungry!"

Soi Fon let herself be dragged along by the hand, enjoying the warm sensation it brought. This sort of thing had been happening lately, she noticed. It's not that she was complaining - it was just odd. And a bit beyond her belief. Yoruichi-sama was Yoruichi-sama; both nearby and faraway at the same time.

But still, she held on. She felt content like this. She let herself smile a bit.

"I'm guessing you won't be up for pork belly." Yoruichi mumbled absentmindedly as she hooked their arms together. They had exited the 2nd Division grounds and by now, the common folk around the nearby market district were used to the sight of the two captains together. "Oh!" Yoruichi suddenly jolted towards the direction of what looked like a new dinner place.

"Hmm. Is that place new?" Soi Fon looked it over.

"Looks like it, let's check it out!" Yoruichi eagerly dragged her in.

"Slow down, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon chided, "Remember; curiosity kills the cat."

The other woman only rolled her eyes as she dragged Soi Fon down the street, "Ugh. You and your Chinese proverbs."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon's vein popped. "Not every proverb is Chinese!" She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms, cheeks reddening. "...but the best ones are."

The 8th Division Captain suddenly stopped and looked over at Soi Fon with amusement. "Well, well... have I missed _this_." She smiled.

"Hmm?" Soi Fon looked at her - face free of a scowl or frown - with genuine confusion.

"My little bee who was so fun to tease!" She grinned as she poked at Soi Fon's cheek the way she used to when they were younger.

Soi Fon flushed a bit more, but shook her head to compose herself. "Let's get going now, Yoruichi-sama, the place is nearby." This time she took the initiative of holding the other girl's hand.

* * *

"Look at them." Renji nudged Tetsuzaemon and pointed to the direction of Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "They're gooey all over. It's like we don't even need to do this Taskforce business for them to work out."

"Get a grip, Abarai!" Tetsuzaemon hit him square in the forehead. "We have a mission regardless!"

"OI! You're taking this way too seriously! Why'd you have to hit me!?" Renji's vein throbbed.

"Shh!" He motioned for Renji to take position. "Here they come."

Renji fell silent. "Alright!"

* * *

"It has an outside garden? How cheesy!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Let's take a look at the menu..."

The two girls pushed the doors open to see that it was a traditional Japanese-style restaurant. It wasn't very full, surprisingly, but the ambiance seemed warm and home-y. It had pink cherry blossom themed wallpaper and yellow lanterns hanging from above. The tables were low and the seating was in the form of traditional pillows. Each table had a prepared tea set and white tulips in slim vases.

Soi Fon sweatdropped. "It looks like Kuchiki-taichou built this place..."

"...I actually agree. I hope their food is just as delicate."

"Shihoin-taichou! Soi Fon-taichou!"

The two girls turned around. "Abarai? Tetsuzaemon?" Yoruichi scowled. "The hell are you two doing in a place like this?"

Abarai smiled a bit too wide. "We... uh... wanted to eat some-"

"Tea!" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed with a fist pump!. "... _manly_ tea!"

The women sweatdropped. "Eat... tea?"

"But!" Renji quickly interjected, looking flustered. "Look!" He held out a coupon. "We won as lucky customers! Unfortunately, our taichous had assigned us some dirty work later so we won't be able to claim them."

"Yeah!" Tetsuzaemon supplied, thankful that he had his shades to hide his expression. "We have a case of... renegade hollow rebellions."

"Hollow... rebellions?" Soi Fon raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Renji clenched his fist. "And we have to stop them. Specifically tonight!"

"Yeah!"

"We swear it on our Shinigami Pride!" Renji exclaimed. "So here, have this!" He shoved the coupon to Yoruichi, who hesitantly took it.

"We'll be going now!" They both bowed, and scrambled away as fast as they could.

"What... the actual fuck. Did he just steal that line from Ishida?" Yoruichi gave a blank stare to the direction the two went. She looked to the coupon in her hand. "Oh!"

"Hm?"

"It's a free dinner coupon to this restaurant, Soi! You wanna eat somewhere else for lunch and come here dinner time instead?" Yoruichi looked over at Soi, tentatively. _This... is probably the closest thing I'm getting to asking her out._

Soi Fon smiled timidly. "I'd love that, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Renji growled as he tried to lunge at Rukia and Hinamori, who were doubling over in laughter.

"Shi-Shinigami Pride! Hahahaha!" Rukia rolled over, almost in tears.

"I just... can't! Hahaha!" Hinamori clutched her stomach. "It's so funny it _hurts!_ "

Tetsuzaemon simply crossed his arms. "We did our mission. Now, our agreement?"

"Hold on!" Rukia said, taking deep breaths in the middle of fits of giggles. "I'll get you that sake when we're done laughing our asses off hahaha!"

"Tetsuzaemon." A deep voice stifled low chuckles. "One does not _eat_ tea."

"KOMAMURA-TAICHOU YOU TOO?!"

* * *

"I take it back." Yoruichi said as she sat across Soi Fon. "This outdoor garden is lovely."

"You're uncharacteristically soft today, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon ate elegantly, not bothering to go for the meat-based dishes. "Not that it's a bad nothing." She took another bite. "Mm, this is good."

Yoruichi continued to dig in, enjoying the company more than the food. "I think living as a cat in a dingy shop teaches you a few things about appreciating class." She smirked. "Growing up a Shihoin tends to make you forget how... _beautiful_ the little things are."

Soi Fon looked up from her food just in time to catch Yoruichi look away from her. She blushed a bit.

"I agree." Soi Fon set aside her empty bowls. "It's easy to overlook what's always been around."

"It's never too late to see it, though."

"True."

The two continued in a comfortable silence as they set aside their dishes. "Uh... Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon looked down.

Yoruichi smirked. _The last time she looked like that was when she attempted to give me a box of chocolates..._ "Yes, little bee?"

"Can I sit beside you?" Soi Fon blushed softly.

"Say 'please'?" She teased.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Kidding, kidding!" She patted a flustered Soi Fon's head. "Of course. Come here, I just think you're adorable when you blush." She winked.

Soi Fon moved over to Yoruichi's side, and instinctively Yoruichi had wrapped her right arm around the smaller girl again. Soi Fon held Yoruichi's right hand with her left. _Just like that other night._ She relaxed, giving into whatever feelings it was she was experiencing. She'd figure them out later; now she'd just enjoy it. There was a clear sky, a beautiful garden, and Yoruichi around. Sometimes Soi Fon thought there _had_ to be some external force engineering these perfect moments. Other times she thought she was probably just lucky.

As if on cue, beautiful, pink cherry blossoms blew around in the wind. The moon was so bright they almost looked as if they were glowing.

"Now, this is just straight out of a movie." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

Soi Fon shook her head a she watched the petals dance in the wind, mesmerizing her with her their freedom and beauty. They were almost synchronized. "I'm not complaining."

Yoruichi relaxed and smiled. "Neither am I."

Soi eased into her in the way they had become accustomed to by now. Yoruichi pulled back to look at her. "Soi."

"Mm?" She looked up to meet Yoruichi's golden eyes. _Were they always this soft?_

"Yoru-" She had lost anything she had to say when Yoruichi planted a soft, gentle, kiss on her forehead. Yoruichi stayed there a little while. Soi Fon didn't mind.

A petal had gotten too near them and flew right past the edge of Yoruichi's sleeve - which was immediately sliced flawlessly. "What?" They pulled apart.

 _ **"BYAKUYAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

"We're discovered." The elder Kuchiki set his jaw. "We must go."

Komamura nodded. "Got it."

"Also," Byakuya cleared his throat. "Thank you for lending your garden to my sister's cause."

* * *

 **R &R If you liked it! Thanks for reading this. :)  
**


	5. The 5th Division

**Hey, guys! We're almost wrapping this one up. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

* * *

"With all due respect, Ukitake-taichou," Kuchiki Byakuya strode forward - much to everyone's surprise - during the emergency meeting. "But it seems that the time you've spent spearheading this mission has had consequential effects to your health."

Ukitake sighed, covering up a cough. "I've been through worse, Byakuya." He held up his hand to signal he was fine as soon as his two subordinates rushed to assist him. "Someone has to see this through." He gave a smile as he recovered from the fit.

The Captains and Vice-Captains who were participating in The Taskforce were lounging about in the 4th Division 3rd Ward Function Hall. Their plan was falling perfectly, it was as if they didn't need to do anything anymore. The officers lounged around, passing around either tea, sake or some candy from Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou which everyone refused to eat.

Byakuya eyed the ruckus with mild distaste. He cleared his throat. "Do not be so complacent yet."

The crowd stopped its murmuring and all attention snapped to the black-haired captain.

"I mean this with all due respect to Ukitake-taichou, but I would like to step up as acting commander of this Taskforce." He deadpanned in all seriousness.

"W-What?" Rukia looked at him incredulously, but she couldn't hide how touched she felt. "Nii-sama is taking interest in these matters?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem offended to the slightest.

"I do not care for petty things such as romance." _-Collective sweatdrop-_

"...wasn't he married?"

"So cold..."

"But," Byakuya raised his voice again. "Shihoin-taichou has been pestering me _to no end_ after she caught Komamura-taichou and myself interfering during her supper with Soi Fon-taichou."

He closed his eyes in the most dignified manner. "It is a very... _frustrating_ situation." A vein popped ever so slightly as the image of Yoruichi flash-stepping all over the place and stealing either his pen, his headgear, or his scarf nudged its way into his head. "Which I aim to correct by helping this cause."

"And this will help how, taichou?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow.

Byakuya showed the slightest symptoms of a smile. "The woman will surely be thankful and leave me alone when she has... better things to do."

-BUMP-

"OUCH! Nee-chan!" A red Kiyone nursed a bump growing on her head.

Isane glared at her sister with a throbbing vein. "No naughty thoughts for you, little girl!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: 5TH DIVISION**

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon's voice was carefully even. She sighed, she usually had more patience than this.

"Yes, Soi-Fon?" The little black cat looked up from her place on Soi Fon's desk.

"Please get off my desk. I have much work to finish."

"You _always_ have a lot of work, so technically you only have a _normal_ amount of work to finish." Yoruichi tilted her feline head.

Soi Fon pinched the bridge of her nose and composed herself. "Well, I have an _especially_ large amount of work to finish today."

"All the more reason to take a break, little bee!" Yoruichi padded in circles on her desk and accidentally stepped on a piece of paper whose writings were still wet with ink. Soi-Fon took a deep breath as she saw Yoruichi ruin the recently-completed document and leave inky paw-prints all over her desk and other paperwork. "Oh." Yoruichi paused. "Sorry!" And the little animal grinned and hopped off from the desk to Soi-Fon's freshly scrubbed floor.

The 2nd Division Captain took another deep breath. Her patience was being sorely tested. "You're ruining my floor."

Yoruichi smirked, slightly pushing her luck with the irritated captain. With a puff of smoke, she changed into her human, _naked_ , form on the spot. "Better?" She grinned.

"Yes, thank you. Now please fetch your clothing in the backroom." Soi Fon returned to work immediately, no sign of blushing or stuttering from seeing Yoruichi's suddenly naked form.

Yoruichi huffed and quickly made her way to the private backroom, quickly throwing on some clothes and heading back out with her arms crossed. "There. _"_ She put a grin back on her face and made her way towards Soi-Fon. She looked over Soi-Fon's shoulder and stole away her brush with lightning-fast movement.

"Yoruichi-sama. I don't have time for this." Soi Fon closed her eyes, visibly taming down her annoyance.

Yoruichi smirked. _Maybe if I annoy her enough she'll just give in._ She held it up, emphasizing the height difference between herself and the small captain. "You'll have to steal it from me!" She grinned.

Soi-Fon regarded her with narrowed eyes. She held out her hand. "Give it back."

"Nope! You're kinda cute when you're all worked up like that." Yoruichi winked.

Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow, but her cheeks tinged pink. "Yoruichi-sama, give the brush back."

"I think I'll keep it." Yoruichi stepped away and set herself down on the office couch, lying down and setting her right foot on an arm rest.

"You're being overbearing."

"It seems I'm doing well." She grinned.

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes and opened the drawer, opting to take out a new brush instead of insist on the one Yoruichi had stolen. And in an instant, there was the _swish_ of Shunpo and her hand was empty once again.

Soi-Fon set her palm down, exasperated. "Honestly!"

"Honestly? You're adorable." Yoruichi smirked.

"And honestly?" Soi-Fon set her jaw as she huffed in frustration. "You're impossible."

Yoruichi's smirk faltered at Soi-Fon's demeanor. She strode over to the captain, determined to get what she wanted. She always got what she wanted, right?

Soi-Fon took out and dipped another new brush in the inkwell and brought it over to affix another signature on another memorandum. Halfway through her movements, her brush was held in place by her two previous ones being used like chopsticks to ensnare her current one.

"Damn it, Yoruichi." Soi-Fon muttered, snapping. "I'm tired. Don't you ever know when to stop?" The smaller girl lashed out, raising her voice higher than she expected she would.

Yoruichi was taken aback by the outburst and Soi-Fon dropping the god-forsaken honorific. Soi-Fon used to be a mess of blushes and stutters when around Yoruichi, and she would always say 'yes' to her without a second thought. Yoruichi chewed on her bottom lip as she watched a resigned and frustrated Soi-Fon settle back down into her desk and continue her damned paperwork. Was that guilt she smelled in the corner?

Yoruichi felt a pang at the pit of her stomach when she saw Soi-Fon's face go from frustration to exhaustion. It was definitely guilt. "Soi..." She approached with softer eyes.

"Just go if you feel so holed up in here, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon hadn't even looked up.

"I..." Yoruichi felt a bit indignant. "Fine." And so she turned around and strode out the 2nd Division Office, feeling frustrated at both herself and Soi-Fon.

* * *

"Ah, but don't you think you were pushing it a bit, Shihoin-taichou?" A strawberry-blonde vice captain sat across Yoruichi and Hirako Shinji on the 5th Division barracks rooftop. They were tossing around a bottle of sake.

"But it's Soi-Fon!" Yoruichi whined. "She never says no to me." She scowled, muttering something about 'stupid paperwork'.

"I couldn't agree more!" Matsumoto giggled, slightly flushing from the alcohol.

"That makes two of us, Rangiku-san." Hirako grinned as he took a swig from the bottle. "Lazy officers cheers!"

The other two ladies raised imaginary glasses while they waited for their turn to take a sip.

Yoruichi caught her head on her right hand. "I don't know if she's changed or just being more comfortable around me. Used to be kind of cute and all stuttering when I was around!"

"That's cause you're getting closer," Hirako smirked. "She's starting to see you as a friend more than she does a 'master'."

"Ohh~ But is it really as a 'friend'~" Matsumoto winked with a slur.

"And don't get me wrong, that's exactly how I want it to be." Yoruichi sighed exaggeratedly. "But who would have known she'd actually be annoyed at me? Annoyed enough to shoo me away at that!"

"The iron-hearted taichou's weakness is a weakness no more!" Hirako teased, elbowing Yoruichi. "You're even; Y'know she's also the only one who could drive you nuts." She said with his signature wide grin.

"Women!" Yoruichi took a sip, exasperated.

Matsumoto exaggeratedly held a finger up at her. "Tsk tsk, taichou! You're a woman too!"

"A simple one!"

"An overbearing one. You both are actually," Hirako rubbed his chin. "Damn. You both in bed would be one hell of a dominance sho- OW!"

Yoruichi hit him square on the head. "Do _not._ "

"Just stating facts!" Hirako held up his hands in surrender. "But in any case, what I said earlier was true. You drive her crazy, but so does she." He smirked.

" _Yare, yare..._ " Yoruichi stopped her assault and leaned back down the rooftop on her elbows. "What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered, almost to herself.

"Indeed." Hirako crossed his arms. "Go figure. You two are almost painful to look at." He propped himself up.

"Huh?" Yoruichi shot him a curious glance. "Why?"

"Go figure, I said!" He called out, walking away already. "I got some shit to take care of!"

"Oi!" Yoruichi called out, but didn't bother to chase him down. "Tch. Smug bastard." She smiled to herself. "I hate it when smug bastards are probably right, don't you, Rangiku?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at a snoring Matsumoto. "Aren't you supposed to be high tolerance?"

"Don't... they might jiggle too much..." Matsumoto mumbled in her sleep. Yoruichi sweat-dropped.

Yoruichi put a hand on her waist and sighed. "Fine, let's get you back to the 10th." She picked the busty woman up and took her arm to place around her. She shunpoed her way to the 10th, being careful not to go too fast as most shinigami weren't accustomed to the speed she Soi-Fon were - especially intoxicated ones. Luck was not on her side, though, and soon the dark-skinned captain found herself stuck in a light showering of rain.

"Ugh. This day is getting _really_ annoying." She slowed down as she saw the 10th Division barracks and flashed-stepped to a tree branch near the main office window.

"Toshiro!" She called out, opening the window.

"Who's there?" A muffled and annoyed voice came from inside.

"Delivery!" Yoruichi yelled back and dropped the limp Matsumoto in through the window before immediately flashing away before she got frozen along with the rest of the 10th Division.

 ** _"MATSUMOTO!"_**

Yoruichi bounded from building to building, debating on whether or not to return to her office when she passed by the 8th Division grounds. Deciding against it, she continued to the next building intent on finding herself back to the 2nd Division. Perhaps Soi-Fon was done, and she likely owed the smaller girl a bit of an apology.

Yoruichi stopped when she felt something odd about her. Her breathing started to grow ragged, and she was having a hard time keeping up her pace.

"What the-?" She brought her hand to her neck and felt herself start to burn up under the collar. A sudden weakness overcame her and her knees gave out. "Shit."

* * *

Soi-Fon leaned back to stretch her arms and back. It was hard to be efficient when one was so distracted, and the argument she had with Yoruichi was poking at her side like a thorn. She sighed as she caught her head in her hands. _Why does she have to push it when she's around me?_

She was mad at Yoruichi. She was mad at how she came and went as she pleased. One day, she'd be lounging about in the 2nd Division, the next she was nowhere to be found. She'd poke and prod at Soi-Fon's patience, force her to tag along her schemes and little games to alleviate her boredom. They hug, hold hands and even share a few kisses on the cheeks and forehead, but she was all play and no reassurance.

She was mad at how she'd just barge in her office and tell her when she needed a break. She was mad at how she'd play around and push her buttons to get what she wanted - and Soi-Fon let her. She barely complained. She never tried to play the game back.

She sighed. Recent events have led the two closer and closer, and she supposed it was healthy for two people to have friction every now and then. Soi-Fon was simply not used to having anyone as close to her as Yoruichi was. Everyone around her were either colleagues and superiors she'd distance herself from or subordinates who feared her. Her relationship with Yoruichi used to be the former, but now she didn't really know _what_ it was all.

All she knew was, at this point, if Yoruichi was being a pain in her ass she'd _damn tell her._

 **-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes. "Who is it?"

"Soi?" A tentative voice called out. She knew that voice well.

"I'm surprised you bothered to knock. Aren't you used to just barging in all over the place?" Soi-Fon set her jaw.

Yoruichi slid the door to let herself in. "And here I was, trying to apologize." The older girl sounded slightly annoyed at Soi-Fon's response.

"Forgive my rudeness, _Yoruichi-sama_." Soi-Fon said flatly as she returned to work, barely acknowledging Yoruichi.

"Don't give me that formal shit now, Soi." Yoruichi was growing more frustrated. "After everything that's been happening lately."

"And what exactly _is_ all this?" Soi-Fon raised her voice. "If I'm really starting to matter to you then at least stop treating me like a play thing when you're bored!"

Yoruichi paused. "Soi... this isn't just about earlier is it?"

Soi-Fon put her pen down with frustration and looked away. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know where that came from. But as I was saying, just let me work when I need to."

"I just really wanted you to take a break."

"You can't always get what you want anymore, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi frowned as she crossed her arms. The tension between the two girls was thickening by the second. "You don't know what I want."

"Then enlighten me." Soi-Fon looked at her straight in the eye.

"You."

Soi's breathing hitched. Then she scowled. "If this is your idea fun, it isn't. Don't lead me on just to-"

"Goddamnit, Soi! I'm not!" Yoruichi snapped, then recovered as quick as she should. "I'm not." She repeated, softer.

Soi-Fon didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to say.

"Yoruichi-sama, I-"

 _THUD._

Yoruichi suddenly fell over, landing awkwardly on the 2nd Division Office Couch. Soi-Fon shot up from her desk. "Yoruichi-sama?!"

All thoughts on the argument were pushed aside as Soi-Fon knelt down beside Yoruichi and raised a hand to her forehead. _She has a high fever?_

Soi-Fon cursed as she noticed Yoruichi's damp clothing and the tinge of alcohol on her shallow breathing.

 _Looks like this was a discussion for another time._ She tried to fight away the panic as she collected the suddenly passed-out Yoruichi, intending on bringing her to the 4th Division Infirmary.

* * *

 **It seems we'll be extending the fic from 6 chapters to 7!  
**


	6. The 4th Division

**This was meant to be a happy-go-lucky little journey, but here we go. I think I couldn't help but spin a bit of drama in this. ;)**

* * *

Kotetsu Isane, vice-captain of the 4th Division, watched as a flustered 2nd Division Captain rushed through the doors of the infirmary carrying a sweating Shihoin Yoruichi. The latter was clinging onto Soi-Fon's uniform like a child.

"Taichou..." She looked over to Unohana, who had the slightest look of guilt on her face.

"I know." The captain closed her eyes. "Perhaps we've gone too far."

Unohana called over some Shinigami to attend to Yoruichi. They lead Soi-Fon and Yoruichi to the nearest care unit, and Unohana followed them inside.

"Unohana-taichou." Soi-Fon turned towards the older woman, a worried scowl etched unto her face. "She's burning up. I'm not sure what happened, but it seems she was exposed to foul weather and alcohol."

Unohana made her way towards the bed where Yoruichi was laid down. Soi-Fon was perched at the edge of the mattress, staying as close as she could but leaving enough room to keep the tan-skinned captain comfortable. Unohana laid her hands over Yoruichi, and soon the warmth of healing kido was emanating from her. "She will be fine." She nodded to Soi-Fon, who visibly relaxed.

"What happened?"

"I..." Unohana trailed off. Then slowly, she bowed. "Please accept my humblest apology, Soi Fon-taichou."

"Wha-?"

"We have tread too deep into your personal lives, and have brought unnecessary worry to you."

Soi-Fon's mouth was a hard line. "Do you have something to do with her illness?"

"It's not an illness." Unohana reassured. "It's simply a serum. The symptoms are present, and she may be in mild discomfort, but her life is far from threatened."

"Explain yourself." Soi-Fon's words were cold as ice. She stood up from the side of the bed and sat down on the nearest chair. Her back was tense and her face was hard, she looked as though she was ready to pounce into battle at any time.

"This serum was prepared by Kurotsuchi-taichou and myself."

A sudden memory flashed back to Soi-Fon - back when Zaraki was drugged and had attacked her like a madman.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"It was a potion called 'Bloodlust', for obvious reasons." Mayuri tsk'd to himself and walked over to Zaraki. He took out an odd-looking syringe and injected it into him._

 _"Speaking of potions, do you have what I asked for prepared already?" Unohana made idle chat with Mayuri as she walked over to Soi Fon._

 _"Not yet." He shrugged. "In a few days or weeks perhaps."_

 _-/Flasback-_

Soi-Fon set her jaw, and her fists clenched. She didn't like being toyed with.

"I'm terribly sorry, Soi Fon-taichou." Unohana repeated. "But the captains and the vice-captains were meddling with affairs which I now realize were not ours to meddle with. We noticed the... er... _attraction_ between you and Shihoin-taichou and worked to speed up the process of realization."

"You what?! You were setting us up?" She frowned and felt her temper rise. _I knew it was all too good to have just been coincidental._

"That would be a better term, yes." Unohana sighed. "We thought it would be harmless, and that you both would benefit from it."

"Well Yoruichi's bedridden and burning up!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "And the incident with Zaraki, too?! The dinner and the shooting stars I can forgive. But that _**goddamned**_ Kurotsuchi!" She growled.

"The fever is nothing. She will recover soon, now that I have treated her. This was merely a setup for you to display your care for her." Unohana looked at her with gentleness. "I was wrong to think the situation would need to be fabricated."

"You don't need to set something like that up!" Soi-Fon blew up. First, it was all the work she had to do today. Then, it was Yoruichi being a pain in the ass. Even after that, the whole argument that blew over happened and to top it off was something like this showing up out of nowhere. This day was turning out to be a pretty sour one for the Commander-in-Chief of Onmitsukido.

Soi-Fon glared death unto Unohana. "You don't need to fake it! I would never fake it. I will always worry about Yoruichi-sama!" Frustration and anger filled her. _How_ dare _they treat our feelings like playthings!_ "You don't need to build these make-believe situations for you to see I care about her." Her breath hitched and her eyes stung. Only now had she been able to voice these feelings out. She didn't want them to come out so angry.

"Soi-Fon..." Unohana bowed once again. "I do not know what to do other than to apologize."

"Tend to her." Soi-Fon did her best to tame her rage. Unohana shouldn't be getting the brunt of her anger - she was only one of many who participated. If anything, she appreciated the captain for being honest with her. "But I... thank you for you honesty." Soi-Fon muttered softly.

Unohana gave her a soft nod. "Would you like me to leave you two?"

"Yes, please. And if you can - warn the captains and vice captains that I will be having a word with them regarding this... scheme." She deadpanned.

The 4th Division Captain wordlessly agreed and excused herself. Her vice-captain was waiting outside.

"Taichou." Isane groaned. "We're all gonna be dead tomorrow."

"Not quite." Unohana reassured with a soft smile. "But very close."

* * *

When Yoruichi came to, she noticed two things. First, she was in an unfamiliar room. Second, her arm was warm.

"Soi?" The 8th Division captain stirred slightly, careful not the disturb the sleeping mass to her right. Her eyes softened. _It seems I passed out from whatever fever it was I was having. She stayed with me here?_

Soi-Fon was holding her hand and had fallen asleep on her arm. Yoruichi moved over to place a small kiss on Soi-Fon's head. "I'm so sorry for earlier." She muttered softly. Her only response was Soi-Fon's steady breathing. "Though I'm glad that doesn't wake you anymore."

As if on cue, Soi-Fon started to stir. Yoruichi smirked as a groggy Soi-Fon propped herself up. "I spoke too soon." The elder girl said softly. "Good morning."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?" Soi-Fon looked at her, her face painted with worry and then relief. "I'm glad you're better."

"That was a shitty experience. Don't drink Shinji's sake - that's stuff's toxic." Yoruichi made a face.

Soi-Fon's expression darkened for a moment. "Oh I know. But that's a story for later." Her face took on an unreadable expression, and she slowly retracted her arm.

That is, as far as Yoruichi would let her. "Don't. I like the warmth." She tightened their hold. "Soi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi held her gaze.

"Me too." Soi-Fon sighed

"I..." Golden orbs shifted away, catching some of the early sunlight streaking through. "I meant it."

Soi-Fon knew perfectly well what she was talking about. "Mm." She looked down at her other hand which was curled up on her lap.

"I'm not kidding around, Soi." Yoruichi sat up, taking Soi's hand into both of hers, pleading for the younger girl to look at her the same way she was.

"It's just this whole thing..." Soi-Fon took a deep breath as she took her hand back. "Was just us two being pushed around and set up by people."

Yoruichi smirked. "I could kind of tell."

Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow. "You _what_?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't." Yoruichi grinned. "Byakuya really gave it away for me." She tsk'd to herself mockingly.

The smaller girl slightly flushed. "Of course I wouldn't think of it!"

" _Shh, shh_ \- my little bee; buzzing over little things as always." Yoruichi teased, insisting on taking Soi's hand into hers once again. "Why must you let go of my hand all the time?"

"You let go of more than just my hand once, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon laughed, a bit bitterly. "For a good hundred years."

Yoruichi's expression softened as she searched those iron eyes. "Soi... can't you tell it's different now?"

"What _is_ it?" Soi-Fon needed to know. But she didn't want to plead or sound desperate. She didn't want to cross this line and not be able to go back if things didn't work out well.

"It could be many things." Yoruichi let Soi-Fon go and leaned back down into the bed. "Lay with me?"

Soi-Fon immediately turned red. "Yoruichi-sama!"

"Please?"

The younger girl paused. Shihoin Yoruichi didn't say 'please'. And so, Soi-Fon tentatively stood up and watched as Yoruichi scooted over. She sat down the bed and leaned back, careful not to take too much space. Yoruichi instinctively inched closer, welcoming Soi-Fon's warmth and security. Soi-Fon's tension dispersed as she let herself be held in the most innocent way - much like how she used hold Yoruichi on her lap over a hundred years ago. There was no malice, there was no teasing and there was no awkwardness. It was just right.

"As I was saying." Yoruichi looked up and outside the window towards the rising sun, a slight smile on her lips. She lowered herself so that she would be the one snuggling up to Soi-Fon - her head was at Soi-Fon's chest and the younger girl had her arms around Yoruichi. "It could be many things, like - _this_." She took Soi-Fon's hand and placed it on her stomach as she turned to look at her. "The little flock of bumblebees and butterflies you give me here."

"Or," Yoruichi herself flushed as she moved closer to give a small peck on Soi-Fon's cheek. "That adorable blush you have when I do that." She grinned; Soi-Fon blushed furiously.

Soi-Fon still hadn't said a word, but she curled up to Yoruichi nonetheless. She understood actions much better than words.

"Or," The 8th Division Captain started once again. "It could be how it feels when we're like this." Yoruichi closed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into Soi-Fon's warmth, making like a cat and curling up.

The younger of the two let herself smile despite everything that just happened. She held onto Yoruichi and ran small fingers down her cascading purple hair. Her hand went lower and rubbed her old mentor's back, comforting her in her illness and soothing her haggard, but improving, breathing.

"Soi?"

"Mm?"

Yoruichi, for _once_ , had a look of insecurity. She brought her face up and leveled it with Soi-Fon's, staying close but with enough space for comfort. She set her golden eyes on Soi-Fon's steel ones and held her gaze. Soi-Fon's arms circled Yoruichi's neck. "Won't you say something?" She chewed on her lip.

"Say something? No."

Yoruichi stiffened. Any response was better than none.

"I'll just show you." And Soi-Fon closed the distance and caught her Yoruichi-sama's lips with hers.

* * *

 ***Gets giddy from kissy scene. :3* There will still be a next chapter! So hang on, guys.** ;)


	7. The Ending

**So it's time to wrap this one up. I had a lot of fun, and I was really testing the waters since it was my first time penning a YoruSoi fic that was multi-chapter-ed. I hope you guys enjoyed and stick around to read whatever I come up with next! I'm currently really loving this couple, so I'm thinking of a sequel, or some one-shots. Here we go!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: NORMALCY  
**

Yoruichi pulled back from the first _real_ kiss they shared.

Only so that she could do it again.

"Yoru-" It was Yoruichi's turn to capture Soi Fon's lips with hers. She snuggled into her warmth, something the small captain rarely emanated. Now she was overflowing with it, and it engulfed Yoruichi in a sweet embrace. They shared soft kisses and and light touches, entangling fingers and limbs - they could talk later. They've both been waiting too long for this.

"Soi." Yoruichi whispered breathlessly, setting her forehead against the young captain's. They were lying on the small and spartan relief bed, leaving little room for movement. The golden rays spilling in from the window just added effect to the scene - but it didn't matter to Yoruichi, no, anywhere would have been perfect for this moment.

Soi smirked. "Perhaps I could be more forgiving to those buffoons who set us up."

"Come on, little Soi. We owe them one." Yoruichi kissed Soi-Fon's nose, light as a feather. The smile she had was showing even on her golden eyes. It felt so good, bringing this kind of happiness to her Yoruichi-sama.

 _She's so... gentle._ The 2nd Division Captain observed her predecessor. She had all her guards down, all her mischief drained away and made room for gentleness. The Goddess of Flash was in no rush.

"So what now?" Soi-Fon asked cautiously, not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Well, we could kiss some more." Yoruichi teased, earning an raised eyebrow from Soi-Fon.

"And _then?_ "

Yoruichi pouted. "Tired of kissing alrea- _mmph!_ "

"That's a 'no'." Soi-Fon smirked as she pulled back from the sudden kiss - blushing despite herself. She reluctantly disentangled herself from the warm embrace, earning an annoyed groan from the older woman. "Unohona will have _both_ of our heads if she caught us here, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon smiled apologetically.

"Point taken." Yoruichi settled for gazing over at Soi-Fon. What exactly _were_ they? She didn't know. But it could only get better, she was sure. She observed Soi-Fon's subtle movements. The perfect balance, the reserved but strong posture - so much had changed for her little bee. But she wasn't going to let Soi-Fon change so much, she was always going to be Yoruichi's little bee.

"Is something wrong, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi-Fon paused with an inquisitive look. _Looks like I've been caught staring._

"Nope. Not a thing." The 8th Division Captain flashed her signature grin while she entangled their fingers once again, knowing everything was going to be alright.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Soi-Fon was back to business as usual. With the little 'issue' with the 'Taskforce' addressed and dealt with, things returned to normal - at least to the ' _new_ ' normal. She sat in her office and finished her documents one after another, pausing only when she felt the brush of fur against her legs.

"Yoruichi-sama, here again?"

"Ouch! Someone's getting tired of having me around." The gruff, male feline voice mocked hurt as it hopped on to her lap.

"It's not that," Soi-Fon quickly reassured, bringing down her left hand to stroke lightly underneath her beloved little cat's chin. "You're bound to fall behind on work if you keep skipping it."

"Heh! That's where I one-up you! My vice-captain isn't a lazy lump of meat." Yoruichi darted a little pink tongue to lick at Soi-Fon's ivory fingers. Soi-Fon only rolled her eyes at the mention of Omaeda.

Yoruichi-the-Cat proceeded to rub her head along Soi-Fon's arm. "Speaking of meat, I'm here because it's already past dinner time. Food. Get. Now." The little black cat playfully stood on its two hind legs and started pawing at Soi-Fon's braids.

"Just a bit more, Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon was by now a master of pacifying Yoruichi's playfulness. The Shihoin wasn't as impatient as everyone thought, she discovered. You just had to let her do her thing - pawing around and biting things. She let the cat snuggle and play around on her lap and arms, never breaking concentration once she resumed filling out the last two sheets of her pile for the day.

By the time the paperwork was finished and neatly stacked away, Yoruichi was transformed and fully clothed. The two women exited the office, hand-in-hand, and walked towards the familiar marketplace.

"So what're you craving for?" Yoruichi merrily pulled Soi-Fon along, enjoying the evening bustle of the market and the cool breeze.

"Anywhere with sea-food will be fine." Came Soi-Fon's distracted reply. Yoruichi bemusedly watched as Soi-Fon's eyes jumped from one banner to another, looking harmlessly curious as she observed the myriad of seafood-laden grills. The sights and aromas were mixing, and the smaller captain began to notice her stomach grumbling a bit.

"Anywhere _again?_ " Yoruichi teasingly whined. "How about at Kaiyo Yakiniku?"

"Didn't we already eat there a few days ago, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Then how about at Rokunesu-sama's?"

"Again?"

A vein ticked on Yoruichi's forehead. "You said anywhere!"

"Anywhere really _is_ fine."

"Fine, little bee, we're heading for Kaze no Fishu."

Soi-Fon set down her foot and grabbed Yoruichi's wrist. "No. The last time we ate there I had to nurse you in a sickbed."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and took a deep, calming breaths. Women can be exasperating. "But you said anywhere..."

" _Except_ there." The younger girl clarified. "Their handling of raw fish is despicable."

"By the gods, when did you get so picky over the last hundred years." Yoruichi rolled her eyes, but willingly offered her arm to Soi-Fon when she motioned to take it and continued their stroll. The stroll was uneventful, save for a mumbling, grumpy (and very hungry) Yoruichi. However, the elder of the two arrived at a sudden standstill, causing Soi-Fon to clumsily bump into her. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." Yoruichi motioned to a familiar, Sakura-themed building. "Remember dinner here?" Yoruichi smirked, pointing towards the relatively new restaurant where Byakuya and Komamura set them up with their vice-captains' help.

Soi-Fon shook her head. "Iba and Abarai looked like complete, stuttering idiots. It's quite hard to forget."

The darker-girl face-palmed herself. "We have a romantic date and _that_ _'s_ what you remember?"

Soi-Fon smirked. "I also remember Kuchiki slicing your shihakusho, you gave him quite the nuisance for that."

"He totally deserved the pestering." Yoruichi smiled. "But I'm thankful, you know."

"Mhmm?"

The Goddess of Flash let iridescent eyes settle on Soi-Fon, who was loosely holding her hand and absentmindedly weaving in and out of the crowd towards the restaurant. "For them and all the silly things they did, little bee. You'd never admit it, but it was a huge help."

"I... do appreciate the gesture."

"That's rare." Yoruichi smirked.

Soi-Fon only blushed in reply as they made their way inside the softly-lit and traditional restaurant. Remembering their first dinner in the establishment, they opted for seats in the outer garden - an intimate grove tended and donated by Komamura Sajin of the 7th Division himself.

They sat in silence for a few moments after their orders were taken and receiving drinks. Yoruichi couldn't help but slip into wistful recollection. "I remember our first dinner here, little bee..."

Soi-Fon let herself smile, recalling the soft kiss Yoruichi had placed on her forehead that night. It was funny, she thought, how things would turn out for them. A few months ago, that kiss would have been priceless and barely believable. But now she could get as many as she wanted, although each and every one remained just as important. "It's been quite the experience."

"Indeed it was!" Yoruichi grinned as she raised a saucer of sake before taking a sip. "I still cringe every time I drink some of these, though."

"They were absolutely crazy weren't they?"

"But they were absolutely right." Yoruichi smirked.

"The ones with Unohana and Kenpachi were _not_ funny."

"Still, they worked. Especially Unohana's little fever, ne?" She winked.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Kyoraku tipped his hat up, seated only a few tables away from the couple in the same restaurant. "Oh, you _are_ crying!"

Ukitake coughed and composed himself. "Ah, young love. We've worked so hard to see this blossom!"

"Right." Kyoraku poured himself another saucer of sake. "A toast, then!"

He smiled as he noticed Yoruichi smirking at him from the corner of his eyes, raising her saucer as he raised his in a silent 'thank you'.

* * *

As dinner arrived, the couple ate playfully - Yoruichi _insisted_ that food was competition, forcing Soi-Fon to defend her meal if she didn't want Yoruichi finishing all of it. In retaliation, she ate it all up as fast as she could, causing Yoruichi to tease her endlessly for the rice crumbs dotting her pale features.

"Ara, ara! Stop moving, Soi!"

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! I can wipe my own face." Soi-Fon blushed furiously as she swatted a napkin-cluthing hand away, much to Yoruichi's pleasure.

"I'm trying to be a sweet date here!"

"I-uh... okay. Fine." The younger captain crossed her arms and blushed as Yoruichi wiped the little crumbs away.

"Aw, you look adorable!"

"I-I can wipe it on my own now, thank you."

Yoruichi scooted around the low dinner table, placed a sitting pillow beside Soi and set herself on it. "Just a little bit more!"

A rare, soft smile graced the Commander-in-Chief's lips when she realized the familiarity of the situation. Yoruichi scooted nearer to her and wrapped a slim hand around Soi-Fon's waist while she attacked her with a napkin.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

"Mhmm?" The Shihoin met Soi-Fon's gaze and paused her cleaning ministrations.

"This is nice." Soi-Fon continued smiling.

Yoruchi couldn't help her grin - she still remembered every detail of the night Soi-Fon had said the same words to her. It was cold and chilly, but the sky was clear and enchanting. The Sakura trees stood guard around them, lending their beauty to color and highlight the night.

"I know, right?"

Yoruichi dropped her napkin and tucked away a stray lock of dark hair before diving in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Yoruichi felt Soi-Fon wrap her arms around her torso and sink into the crook of her neck. Yoruichi held her, placed a kiss on her midnight hair, and sighed.

"I..." Yoruichi found hitch in her throat. "I love you, Shaolin Fon." She whispered.

There was silence for some time, and then a sudden dampness at her neck.

"Soi?"

Soi-Fon pulled her arms from around Yoruichi's waist and brought them up to her neck. The moon shone in her silver, tear-stained eyes. "I made a wish on a shooting star that night, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi nodded carefully, urging her on.

"Even though I said it was silly."

"Did it come true?"

"Yes." The 2nd Division Captain inched in closer. "Just now." She said over a whisper; before sealing their first kiss as, truly, _lovers._

* * *

 **THERE WE GO!  
**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for taking _over a month_ just to post this ending. We've been conducting data gathering for our thesis, and it's also unfortunately our Final Examinations. So please hope I pass. And I'm sorry if I kept you waiting!**

 **Thank you so much for having read this far - I hope you liked it. This is my first full-length YoruSoi fic, and literally the first fic I've disciplined myself to see through to the end. I have ideas for sequels, because I really want to be able to share what my glimpse of the daily life of these two lovely ladies would be like!  
**

 **Leave a review, let me know how you think!**


End file.
